


А иначе зачем это всё?

by admiraless



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Versions, Minor Character Death, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiraless/pseuds/admiraless
Summary: О правильно расставленных приоритетах.





	А иначе зачем это всё?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@zazhenshinuyebu 💕](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40zazhenshinuyebu+%F0%9F%92%95).



> Вдохновлено DirtyPlaygroundCosplay, а особенно этим (https://hkar.ru/YPbS) фото и потрясающим CMV (https://youtu.be/5aIk03rtpdY)  
> И комментариями на ютубе (https://hkar.ru/YPil)

_«Просто придерживайся плана, хорошо?»_  
  
Мэтта кивает и притягивает Мэлло для поцелуя. На удачу.

 _«Ты невероятная, Мэтта. Скоро увидимся»_  
  
И сначала всё идёт по плану. Она отвлекает охранников, пока Мэлло увозит Такаду. Осталось оторваться от этих идиотов и её работа здесь будет закончена. Но стоило позволить себе расслабиться, как на горизонте нарисовался блокпост.

_А ведь она могла бы затормозить_

Выйти из машины. Может, успеть сказать что-то эпичное, прежде чем её пристрелят. Умереть с сигаретой во рту во время снегопада — красиво, ничего не скажешь. Вот только её Мэлло гораздо красивее, поэтому Мэтта разворачивает машину и давит на педаль газа. Будь больше времени — высунула бы в окно средний палец, но иногда приходится чем-то жертвовать.

В конце-концов, ей удаётся оторваться, но интуиция отчаянно сигналит, что что-то не так, переходит в стремное тревожащее чувство и Мэтта несётся к трейлеру так быстро, как только может. 

Она видит Мэлло и сразу бросается к ней, даже не сразу заметив мёртвую Такаду. Мэлло ничего не объясняет, только говорит, что им нужно уходить. И они уходят, поджигают трейлер, а всю дорогу до названного Мэлло места молчат. 

Добравшись до квартиры, они сразу валятся на диван. Мэлло пару раз пытается вскочить, бормочет что-то про Ягами, но Мэтта только прижимает её ближе и, в конце-концов, Мэлло засыпает. Свободной рукой Мэтта аккуратно подтягивает к себе бутылку Asahi. Пьёт она куда реже, чем курит, но сейчас без этого не получится.

 _Ну, они в порядке и это самое главное._  
  
Если забыть о том, что обе чуть не погибли, а ещё без понятия, что делать дальше. И, наверное, честнее было бы сказать, что они немножечко в дерьме.

Для Мэтты это не важно, потому что она жива, лежит в обнимку с лучшей девушкой в мире, а Asahi в её руке наполовину полная.

А Мэлло… Мэлло спит, не бросается в погоню за местью, не строит планы. И выглядит сейчас такой спокойной и расслабленной, что Мэтте кажется, ещё немного и она не выдержит и спросит: «А может, нахуй?»

Нахуй Киру, месть за L, да абсолютно всё, к чему Мэлло так рвётся и что на самом деле того не стоит.

Но сделает она это разве что у себя в голове, а на деле будет идти за Мэлло до самого конца. Гонять на бешеной скорости, курить под ее бурчание, играть в PSP и надеяться, что для них всё не закончится сраным гейм-овером.

_А иначе зачем это всё?_


End file.
